Ash and May A love test
by r3xr4pt0r
Summary: what will happen if a friend helps you to tell your 'feelings' to people that you love...? ash and may advance shipping please read and review...
1. who are you?

Author's words: sometimes put yourself into a story is fun I will try on this story….this is a story about may and ash….including me…^_^ hope you enjoy….ash and may pokemon Advanced Shipping…A love test….

Disclaimer: Pokemon characters are belongs to Nintendo…but I own myself on this story…^_^

A LOVE TEST

Chapter 1: Who are you…?

It was a sunny day in kanto and hoenn it was one and half year after last Ash journey in Sinnoh…he returned to Pallet town and took a peaceful rest there…

Meanwhile may had been traveled all of johto region and won the grand contest of pokemon coordinator…she returned to petalburg city in hoenn…

A teenage guy with age above 15-16 year stood up in the front of petalburg city gate…he walked slowly and at last reached the petalburg gym…

May: who are you….?

"??": where is Norman the gym leader of this gym…?

May: He is going to the hoenn gym leader conferention

"??": (sigh) it was not fair I came over here to get that balanced badge! Oh wait..

I know you…you are may the daughter of Norman….you are a famous

Coordinator…

May: OK OK THANKS FOR THAT I see…I see you look for the badge right…? I tell you a good news…while my father went away I substituted his position as the gym leader here…OK BIGHEAD-GUY I wont accept your challenge if you don't tell your name…

"??": huh…sure…my name is rex…and I will be a strong trainer…

May: huh odd guy…ok lets start…lets use 3 pokemon…

May sent out eevee and I (rex) sent out farfectch'd may's eevee used quick attack it was hit my farfectch'd my farfecth'd used slash but it was missed…

Rex: owh no…farfecth'd fly!!!

May: eevee evade it

But it failed my farfecth'd attack hits eevee and it was a critical hit and at last eevee fainted…

May: uh…come back eevee go!!! Skitty

May's skitty was so fast it hits my farfecth'd with fury swipes and make my farfecth'd fainted in a short time…

Rex: so…come back farfecth'd…I send out macargo!!!

My macargo used flame thrower but skitty evade it skitty

May: Skitty use bite!!!

Rex: humph it's the time macargo eruption!!!

It was hits skitty badly…and then

Rex: macargo flame thrower to finish skitty!!!

May took back skitty..

May:come back skitty ow right this is the final stage…GO BLAZIKEN!!! This is the last if you beat my blaziken I will reward you the badge…

Rex: sure…macargo flame thrower!!!

May: huh blaziken evade it !!! then use vital throw!!! Your pokemon were so slow…it wont cacth my blaziken…

My macargo fainted in one hit….~_~

Rex: ok once more and for the last pokemon…..come out raichu!!!

May: so raichu…blaziken mega kick!!!

Rex: raichu evade it…do not underestimate raichu may…his speed is hundred times faster than macargo…

May: blaziken fire blast

It hits my raichu…

Rex: uh…lets make a revenge raichu volt tackle…

It hits blaziken…but he still strong…

Rex: raichu continue your attack with thunderbolt….

It hits again..

May: sigh…blaziken revenge!!!

My pokemon almost throwed away by that attacks from the field..

Rex: ok may….this is it I think it will over with this final attack…

May: all right lets finish this…!!!

(silence…)

May:blaziken fire blast!!!!

Rex: raichu thunder!!!

Both pokemon knocked by the attacks….it was a big explosion on the field…and smoke covered the field…when the smoke gone away….both raichu and blaziken were very weak both of them try to stand up…but at last…blaziken fainted….

May: blaziken come back you worked hard…ok like the promise here the badge balance badge…

Rex: thanks…

suddenly my raichu fainted….

Rex:raichu oh no… you hurt badly….

May: your pokemon needs to healed…come over to my house let it take a rest and medicine…

Rex: …ok thanks….

I ended this chapter with the scene where ash's charizard defeated by blaziken at the johto league….but now may's blaziken that cant stand up….^_^next chapter I will write in ash part and the continues of my self in this story…thanks for reading please review…^_^


	2. Hoenn revisited

Author's note: This is the part two hope you enjoy!!! I put ash's part here…

**A LOVE TEST…**

**Chapter two: Hoenn Revisited…**

I entered may's house for take a first aid for my pokemon…I send out every pokemon that I used for battle with may…farfecth'd , macargo and raichu…

Rex(in mind): I think raichu got the worst wounds….it hitted by the revenge and the fire blast of may's blaziken meanwhile farfecth'd and macargo fainted cause lost their consciousnesses cause the pretty fast attacks of may's pokemon…

May: I have given them the first aid so you can calm now odd guy…

Rex:…thanks…

I look at may she were looking at my raichu…her eyes suddenly glassing and her tears flew out from her blue eyes…

Rex: why do you looking to my raichu..? and why you cried like that?

May: I am not crying..!!! its only dust come into my eyes…

Rex: I am not stupid…I know when girls cry and when they not…

I moved near her

Rex: just tell your problem…I will hear…after all I think we can be a good

friends…

may look at me and start talks…

MEANWHILE AT PALLET TOWN…

Ash looked up to the sky…the clouds…move slowly…his pikachu sat beside him peacefully…he pick up something from his pocket..it was the ribbon that had given by may…he look at that ribbon while face the blue sky.. ribbon…pikachu look at ash and said "pi-ka-pi…"(that ribbon…) he hold that ribbon tightly and put it on his chest…

Ash(in mind): May how are you there…??? I really miss you…

He suddenly stood up and said:

Ash: pikachu we have another trip now…lets go!!!

Ash wear his blue jacket and wear his poke-cap…on his head…he lave a note for his mom…

Ash: Mom I go for several days ok!!! ;) I love you mom…

Ash: pikachu…for our journey I want to bring you charizard and also lucario with me….let go pikachu…

Pikachu: pika! pika!(okay lets go!!)

Pikachu looks happy cause they have rested for above one and half year from a journey it will be great…he thinked…ash quickly call out charizard…

Ash: charizard fly to the vermillion city!!!

MEANWHILE AT PETALBURG CITY…

May told me everything…why he cried when he looked at raichu cause she remembered about ash's pikachu…it was not only the reason…he talked to me about her feelings for ash…she really loves him but she couldn't tell him**…(waw its nice to hear with my own ear that may loves ash…^_^ ok FORGET THIS PART :p) **

Rex: so….that was the problem…you really miss him and you are falling in love with him..?? but until now you cannot tell about your feelings…it such a complex things to solve…

Suddenly the phone rang…may picked up the phone…

"??":hello is this right petalburg gym leader's house..??

May knew who is that voice was…its ash she cheerfully answered..

May: ash!!! How are you…???

Ash: oh may…long time not hear your voice…I am on the vermillion city dock now I am just going to revisit you all at petalburg…wait for me ok…I will reach hoenn in 3 days…

may shut the telephone there is a wide smile on her face after that…

Rex: who is that…?

May: its ash he wanted to revisit us here again…

Rex: hmm…may, I am going to tell you this is your chace to show your feelings to may…

May: WHAT..??? BUT..BUT I CANT TELL HIM JUST LIKE THAT!!!

Rex: since your mother father and your brother went to the conferention…and will return in a week…I think I have an idea for you…maybe this is a bit crazy…but I think it will works…

May: what is your idea?

Rex: come here I will whisper it to you..

I whispered the idea…

May: humph…I knew you are an odd guy…but that idea will good to try…

Rex: huh…hahaha…its up to you…

The rest of this story its about the "idea"…wait at chapter 3…thank for reading and I will be pleased if you leave a review…!!!^_^


	3. a late conversation…

Author's note: I am sorry this chapter took a long time to be updated…because I got too much daily test at my school it was soooo stressing my head so…this is the third chapter….I wrote about ash journey to the petalburg city…

A love test

Chapter 3 : a late conversation…

Ash has been arrived to the hoenn dock…he called May immediately and told her that he wants to take a journey by foot to the petalburg…and perhaps arrived in two days…

Ash: OK…here we are Pikachu…I want to enjoy this travel so from now, we are going on foot….

Ash(in mind): wait for me May….

Pikachu: pi-ka-pi!!!(yeah!!!)

Meanwhile at petalburg…

May: Ash will come in two days…but I am still not sure with this plan odd guy..

Rex: heh…how much that I should tell you…don't call me like that!!!,and how much I should tell you about this plan…this plan maybe become a great way to tell your feelings…and know his feelings for you….

May: yeah but…

(Then I cut May' words…)

Rex: you told me…that ash is a cheerful guy and loves challenges also adventure…he wont like a LAME GIRL LIKE YOU!!!

May: what did you say….!? LAME GIRL…!!??? I tell you I will do this plan and you must take back your words for sure!!!

Rex: huh…OK…OK…

It was getting night ash and his pokemon made a tent and gathering woods for make a camp fire…

Ash: whew…it was so tough being a lonely human in a forest…I miss brock for this…

The sun disappeared…Ash called out all of his pokemon to sit around the warm camp fire…

Ash: hey charizard, lucario and pikachu…here I got some canned food for all of you…hehehe…it maybe not as delicious like foods that made by brock…but I hope you all enjoy it…

They eat the food around the camp fire…after that, ash let his pokemon sleep outside the pokeball and sleep inside the tent with him…night is getting later…Ash awaked from is sleep and see that lucario is not on the tent…he walked out from the tent slowly…and he saw lucario is sitting around the remains of camp fire it was some ember remained on that camp fire so it made a bit light…ash sat beside lucario

Ash: lucario…you still awake..??

Lucario: Master….why do you wake up?

Ash: umm…nothing I just cannot sleep well…

Lucario: master I felt your aura is in nervous state…

Ash: oh,really…? It maybe just your feelings…

Lucario: no..it is not wrong cause the Aura is never lie…what wrong master..?? you looks like thinking about something so you just cant sleep…if you had a problem you may talk to me…it maybe help you master….

Ash: Thanks lucario but I am not sure to talking something like this with you…

Lucario: it is ok master you can talk everything with me…I will listen to you…

Ash: ok..lucario…have you ever thinking to love a girl…???

Lucario: so…that was the problem….master, honestly…only few girl that I knew in my life….and thinking about love…I cannot share any experience with you…but master I now that you were thinking about lady may…

Ash so surprised that lucario knew what was he thinked for…

Ash: what…!?? aahhh…it just your feelings…Lucario….

Ash try to refuse…

Lucario: hmm.. hehehe…your heartbeat tell the truth master…

Ash: OK OK I GIVE UP LUCARIO…!!! You are right… I am thinking about her…I don't know why, when I am with her I felt my heart so warm…and I felt so comfort when I was with her… is this that people call love…???

Lucario: I don't know master…but…Sir Aaron talked to me that "if you spend your time with people that you love…the time is becoming precious…

It will be much excitement if you spend your time with people that you love…"

Ash silent for a moment….

Ash: lucario…thanks…you helped me a lot…(said Ash with smiling to lucario….)

Lucario: my pleasant to help you master…

The remained ember almost completely turned into ash…

Ash: the night is getting so late…we should take a rest…lets sleep Lucario…if we wake up early tomorrow we will reach petalburg as soon as possible…

Ash and lucario turned back to their tent ash close his tent door and put his own body into a sleeping bag…before he close his eyes he said :

Ash: May…I…

Before he ended his words he already fell sleep…

How the chapter 3??? I planned this story for 4 chapter so I will upload the final chapter soon I hope you enjoyed this chapter I hope you can tell me if there still a lot of…**LAME GRAMMAR** inside the story..because I try the best for this story…thanks for reading please review…

.


	4. a love test and a new friendship

Writer's note: I am very sorry for this **VERY LATE CHAPTER** I am really – really trapped with the school tasks from english to the organic chemistry….ok back to the story…this is the final chapter ash already arrived to the petalburg city….and the plan is going too…what will happen please read I hope you enjoy…

A LOVE TEST

Chapter 4: a love test and a new friendship

The day when Ash comes is today May talks to me…

May: hey rex I see you have some secret beside this plan…

Rex: what do you mean?

May: don't act like child rex!!!

Rex: what do you mean!!??? I really –really don't understand

May: I have followed you every night you went to thepetalburg woods and train your raichu there…I have been seen that terrible move…why you didn't use that move when battled me at the gymdo you underestimated me!!?

Rex: listen to me May…I do not undererstimated you…I don't use that move because I havent finish that move already…I wont hurt my own pokemon so I didn't use that at the gym battle…

May: you!!! So why do you want to finish that move when you said you want to help me with this plan!!???

Rex: there is only one reason…I knew that Ash that will come here is a really-really strong trainer…I want to be strong like him…so I want to test my skills with him…

May silenced…awhile…

May: ok you may right that Ash really-really a strong trainer…but I want to warn you, it wont be easy to beat him…cause I have battled him before…

Rex: huh…no problem I will try my best!!!

Ash had been arrived to the petalburg city gate…

Ash: whoah here it is pikachu!!! The petalburg city long time no see this place…

Pikachu: Pikapi!!!(yeah!!!)

Suddenly a tree branch drop off and almost hits him…Ash silence for awhile…

Ash: pikachu..i had a bad feelings about this…so lets heading to the gym!!!

Ash(in mind): may I hope you allright!!!

Ash quickly open the gym door

Ash: everyone I come!!!

Ash really –really shocked that he saw may wrapped and hanged in the ceiling

Ash: May: what happen May!!!??

Suddenly a laugh voice hearded (hahaha)

Ash: who are you what did you done with may and the others!!?

Rex: wowowowow, calm boy!I came here for battle norman the pealburg city gym leader…but he wasn't here…I only found that girl…cause I am really – really hate about this so I put her to the ceiling for the 'roof-accessories'…just that…

Ash: JUST THAT!!!? LET HER FREE NOW!!! OR…

Then I cut his words…

Rex: or what?? Okay okay I got the deal how if you battle me if you win I let her go and if not…I will take her with me…how about that we will battle with only one pokemon!! Now how, I am Rex raptor challenges you battle!!!

Ash: tch! If that you wanted to I will TAKE YOU ON!!!

Rex: GOOD….Lets start! Raichu Go !!! show him we are the best!!!

Ash(in mind):huh,raichu…that was the ultimate type of electric pokemon the evolution of pikachu! Ok if that I will use…

Suddenly ash poke ball sent out a pokemon itself and lucario is out for battle!!!

Ash: what!!??

Rex: so…lucario…not bad at all…

Ash: ok its okay!!! Lets do it lucario…

Lucario( telepathy): Master…I really – really want to help you with your problem so I am sorry to out like this…

Ash(telepathy): its okay lucario I really really thank you too!!! Now lets start!!

Lucario(telepathy): yes master…this is a love test for you master

Ash(telepathy): yeah lucario…and I will pass this test!!!

Ash: lucario mega kick!!!

Rex: raichu evade!!!

Ash: what how fast!!??

Ash: what that raichu really fast…

Rex: my turn thunderbolt!!!

Lucario: aargh it almost…

Ash: agility!!!

Rex: so that was your plan increase your pokemon speed it wont be help!!!

Ash: huh lets see!! Hammer arm!!

Rex: what? The speed increase greatly….

Ash: do not underestimate me…

Rex: hehehe I think,this is the tme…I show you my terrible move!

Rex: raichu!!! 'extreme-volt tackle'!!!

Ash: what that raichu dissapeared !? how come!?

Rex: hehehe strike him!

Lucario: waaaargh!!!

Ash: lucario! What a mess!?

Rex: enough…its ended….your lucario wont able to battle again…

Lucario: aargh…that was a really terrible movement…

Rex: what!? I don't know that you will able to stand up again…!!? Tch!!!i like it you are strong!!

Ash: what a mess…lucario do you see his movement? he said extreme volt tackle…!!!

Lucario: he attack with volt tackle in high speed!!

Ash: I got it! You have combined the extreme speed with volt tackle what a terrible movement…!!!

Rex:…even you know now what will you do? raichu extreme volt tackle!!!

Lucario: waaaraarrrrgggghhhhhhh….

Ash: lucario!!!

Lucario: ma..master….i wont lose!!! I will do it for you!!!

Ash: lucario…ok…do you still can battle…?? Do you still have any power to do that move…lucario?

I stand up and really – really not believe lucario still able to battle with my raichu…and I bit shocked that ash said 'that move' ash's pikachu and may eyes widely opened when see lucario stand up and stand up again…lucario sit down ad close his eyes he lookslike meditating

Rex: tch…okay this is the final! finish him do it again raichu!!!

When my raichu starting to attack…

Lucario(telepathy): now master!!!

Ash and lucario: take this!!!! AURA BLAST!!!

Rex: WHAT!!???

Theres a clash between my raichu's attack and lucario's attack!!! And it ends up with a big blast!! Suddenly a voice hearded from the ceiling it was may sounds sheis going to fall to the ground because the rope is broken by that blast

May: aaaaaaaa

Ash: may!!!

Ash ran as fast as he can to catch May even the blast is still remained…now may is on his hands…he slowly put may to the ground and suddenly hug her tightly…

Ash: are you okay may…??

May: (…)

She still shocked that ash grabbed her body tightly…

Ash: I just want you know may I don't want bad things happen withy you!!! Because…because I LOVE YOU!!!

May really shocked…her eyes starting to flow tears…then she hug Ash tightly too…

May: mee tooo!!!! I love you ash I am sorry to made you like this!!!

They both hugging and cried togrther…

Rex: hmm…..(while smiling I return my pokemon silently,without their known I leave them alone…)

I leave the gym…when the smokes gone they are conscious that I have been gone already…

Ash: where thyat guys go…look he left something on the ground…

This is…balance badge…

May: what he left his badge?

Ash: what,his badge…?

May: yeah…

May told him everythings….about his position as gym leader our battle and the plan…

May: please forgive me ash for what iI have done to you…

Ash: may that is okay…that is okay…how ever may what we should do now is return this badge to him…I wont angry because without him I will never know your feelings to me…

May: me too…

Ash: okay lets go!!!

They immediately chase me… I have been crossed the city gate…

Ash and may: hey Rex!!!

Rex: ( turned back and see they come to me…)

May: you forgot your badge…

Ash: yeah…

May: I have told ash everythings…

Rex: ash…I am really sorry for everythings…I left that badge cause I felt I am still not competent for that badge…

May: who said…??rex…I have been seen your own capabilities…if you really-really don't underestimated me…take this badge cause I am the gym leader… so i..am the man who judge peoples can their take the badge or not you must know that!!! And my decision is you can have that badge! And want or not you must take it!

Ash: yes she right rex…

Rex: but I have been lost to you in thath battle ash…I fled away cause I have no chance face your lucario anymore that moves only can be used 3 times and I used them all…and after all my raichu exhausted…

And ash cut my words

Ash: ok I had a deal I want you come back here again and settle our battle in the future..until that times come take that badge and improve your own skill and return here I will take you on any time!!!

May: yeah ash was right and otherwise than that you have beat me as gym leader officially the battle with ash is not belongs to the gym battle…so you can take this!!!

Rex: okay thanks…I will take this badge and be much stronger and I will back here wait for me ash!!

Ash; yeah!! I will be waiting…and at last I want to thank you personally…cause your plan made me knew her feelings for me

May: and his feelings for me…

Rex: I am happy too you all can be togheter…(while smiling)

Ash shake my hand…it feels so warm,a warm of friendship…

Ash: this is a new friendship…

May: yeah will you really –really wait for him return ash…?

Ash: with you…it will be no problem…( while smiling to may)

May replied with a smile and then rest her head to ash shoulder…they both see me leaving the city below the beautiful orange sunset.

Tadahh that was the final chapter I hope you all enjoyed my story… I hope you all forgive if there are still lot of grammar error because I am really-really tried for improve my english skills…at last thanks for reading…please review…^_^


End file.
